Trust Is A Funny Thing
by ImaginationIsKnowledge
Summary: Who knew that one night could change everything.  Dylan didn't know why she phoned HIM, of all people.  They weren't friends, so why did she trust him so much?  It's amazing how one little night can change how you see a person, or even how you feel about a certain film geek.
1. Panda Eyes

_**Trust Is A Funny Thing.**_

_This is based on the Disney channel film, "Geek Charming" starring Sarah Leyland and Matt Prokop, so that's who I believe the characters to look like in my head. I don't own any of these characters or the basic plot, but any unfamiliar situations are probably mine. It's 4 in the morning and I can't sleep, and this is what happens when I can't sleep, so feel free to flame it if it is terrible, I won't hate you!_

Dylan has never really been big on the whole opening up and tell people personal things. Her "friends" knew nothing about her, and Asher never really cared, he was always more interested in himself or volleyball to pay any real attention to her. So why the heck was she opening up to this geek she had just met? A geek, who had tipped his lunch all over her designer top, and than basically insulted her hidden intelligence (yes hidden, she didn't want everyone knowing she was super smart, have you ever met a super smart popular person? No, because being smart doesn't make you popular, it makes you a geek, and being a geek is something that Dylan didn't want to go back too.) Of course she knew that "gross" was just one syllable, she was making it longer for dramatic effect, but she could see it in his eyes that it only made her appear stupid, and that made her feel weird, like she had to prove something to this boy, this geek. What that she wasn't stupid? No! He was just some geek, who she didn't need to think about. Sure he has later save Surge from the fountain at the mall, but that didn't change anything did it? She had blown him off like she planned too. Then everything changed, he said he wanted to base his film for the local film competition on her and her Blossom Queen campaign and she agreed without even asking any questions, really thinking about it, or what it would involve. Sure Nicole Patterson had the entire football team as her marketing team, but she didn't have a film being made about her, and how popular she was! Dylan was sure she would win Blossom Queen hands down, and if she didn't then it would be all Josh Rosen's fault.

When Dylan woke up on the morning of Asher's volleyball match, she just knew that today wouldn't end well, she wanted to crawl back under the covers and skip today, but Hannah and Lola were counting on her to be at the beach, and Asher would want her there to cheer him on. She showered and got dressed, then drove her car, the Dylish mobile to pick up Hannah and Lola before heading to the beach for the match. Before she parked, she could see him, standing with his 2 friends, the red head, and the other one who always seemed to think that Josh was making the wrong choices, like choosing Dylan for his documentary subject. She toddle her way over to him, tempted to take off her wedges as they were making it very hard to walk in the sand, but she knew that her outfit wouldn't be complete without them. She knew after she had shot the footage that she had made a fool of herself, especially toddling after Asher, who couldn't honestly give two flying monkeys about her, he'd rather spend time with his friends. After her "friends" had abandoned her for her "boyfriend", she couldn't wait to get home and just sink into a nice hot bath and forget today ever happened, but then of course the universe wasn't finished with her yet, she hadn't paid several parking tickets and now her car had been towed, so she had no real friends, no real boyfriend and now no ride home, she was stranded at the beach a good few miles away from her house. Then came her knight in dirty converse, he offered to drive her home and although she was pretending that she didn't really care on the outside, on the inside, she was glad that he was still here. After their big fight about her being a diva, which she later admitted to herself that she kinda had been, but she wasn't going to admit that to him, especially after he made her get the bus home, and that was just GA-GROSS. She was sure she wouldn't hear from him again and that her film and campaign for Blossom Queen would be over before it truly began. When her laptop pinged as she lay on her bed surrounded by maths textbooks, she was sure that it would be Hannah or Lola, updating her on the latest gossip, she ignored it for a few minutes before curiosity got the better of her and she had to see what it was about, but the email that was sitting in her in-box wasn't from an email address she recognised, but she instantly knew who it was from.

* * *

><p><strong>From: FilmGeek101 WoodlandsAcademy . com<strong>

**To: Dylish123 WoodlandsAcademy . com**

** R.E: The film.**

**Attachments: 1**

** .avi file,**

**Hey Dylan,**

**I'm sorry about earlier, I was just overly stressed and tired, and your diviaish ways were not helping me at all, so I snapped, sorry for abandoning you, I hope getting the bus didn't kill you. Anyway this is the footage I have so far, I want you to have a say in the editing, cause it is your life and everything. I want to get a more in depth view of your life, without your friends or school, lemme know if this is okay, and we can set something up.**

** Thanks.**

** Josh.**

* * *

><p>Dylan sat open mouthed staring at her laptop for a full 7 minutes before clicking on the attachment that Josh had sent. She want to die on the spot, this is not how she wanted the people of Woodlands to see her, she looked spoilt and stuck up. She almost seemed desperate for Asher to notice her, which thinking now is probably true, she made a mental note to talk to Asher later, they had some very important things to discuss and she had a feeling that he either wouldn't like it, or he wouldn't care. She was betting that it would be the latter, he never pays her any attention, so why should he start now? Replaying the video several times, a few things became apparent to her; One, she did not look like a good candidate for Blossom Queen (as much as she wanted to win, she wanted her mom to be proud of her too, and this would NOT make her proud at all.) Two, she had been a terrible friend to Hannah and Lola, and she could see it in the way they looked at her when her back was turned, especially when she was insulting them and saying that their popularity came from hers, which was not true, and she knew it. And finally, Three, she was a bitch, there was no easy way to say it, she wasn't a nice person, and although people were nice to her face, what were they saying when her back was turned and she was out of ear shot. Dylan made a silent promise to herself, that she would change and would no longer treat people like something she found on the bottom of her shoe. Hitting the reply button, Dylan took at deep breath and began typing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From: <strong>Dylish123 WoodlandsAcademy . com<strong>**

** To: **FilmGeek101 WoodlandsAcademy . com****

** R.E: The film.**

** Josh, **

** This isn't how I wanted to be portray but the camera never lies, don't scrap everything, we may need it. But I do want to start a fresh and show you the real me, and not some front that I put on everyday. Can you come pick me up at around about half past 10 tomorrow morning, if you want to know the real Dylan Schoenfield then there is something I have to show you. **

** Dylan.**

* * *

><p>After Dylan hit the send button, she flopped back onto her bed, and sighed. She wanted a hug, but her dad was out at dinner with his girlfriend, and Marta had taken the night off to recover from a stomach bug she had. Her friends wouldn't understand why she was so upset, and Asher, Asher wouldn't care at all, even if she appeared at his door in tears. Dylan got up and walked to her closet and dropped to her knees and pulled out the box which contained her mothers Spring Formal dress, the same Spring Formal where she had met her dad. Dylan missed her mother so much, and she wanted to tell someone how she felt, but no one would listen. A sudden thought donned on Dylan, she carefully placed the dress back into the box, before running back to her room, and clicking a few buttons on the Woodlands Yearbook website, finding the information she was looking for, she picked up her iPhone and began typing, within the space of 2 minutes, she got her reply. A small smile appeared on her face, she knew this what she needed to do. She phoned Asher and explained to him that although she liked him a lot, their relationship wasn't really working, and they would be better being friends. Asher didn't sound too bummed about it, in fact Dylan was sure he didn't understand half of what she said. She cleared her room, and wait for the door bell to ring.<p>

After the longest 15 minutes of her life, Dylan jumped up when sound of the door bell chiming rang throughout the house, she ran to the door, pulling it open and looked up into the ? Eyes of Josh Rosen, who looked slightly windswept. A worried look came over his face, as his eyes drank in her appearance. Dylan was then very aware of how she looked, an oversized jumper that belonged to her dad from his college days, and a pair of jammy shorts, and ugg boots. Her hair was up in a mess of curls and she was sure she has mascara all down her face from crying. Just thinking about her mom, made her eyes water again, and Josh sensing the on-coming tears, placed his bag on the floor, and wrapped her in his arms,hugging her tighter as she sobbed into his tee shirt. He rubbed her back and whispered comforting words in her ear. When she had finally reached her bedroom, she went into the bathroom, closed the door, and took a glance into the mirror, she winced at the sight. She had big black panda eyes, black tear stains down her face, red puffy eyes and nose. She washed her face and made herself a little more presentable before opening the door and going back into her room, to find Josh sitting on the end of her bed looking at his shoes. He glanced up when he heard her come in. She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, I needed that." She said quietly.

"It's okay Dyl." He said, "You feeling better?"

She nodded, not trusting her voice, in case she started crying, she glanced down at his white tee-shirt and winced.

"You have mascara all over you tee-shirt, sorry." She blushed, her voice sounded shaky and small, nothing like her usual confident, loud voice.

He glanced down at his tee-shirt and laughed. "As long as it comes out, your forgive."

She smiled at him, before turning to her wardrobe and putting out an over sized tee shirt she had for working out.

"Put that on, and we can wash your tee-shirt." She said, before turning round to give him some privacy.

After she had put the tee-shirt into the washing machine, she sat on the bed with and started drawing mindless shapes on her covers with her fingers. The silence was killing her, and she could see that he was feeling awkward too. She wanted to tell him everything, but she was scared that he would use it to hurt her. She didn't want to completely depend on this geek who she had just literally met and just started speaking too! Especially when they weren't exactly friends, they were more professional acquaintances.

She didn't even know if she could trust him, did she really want to chance it?


	2. Smile

Trust Is A Funny Thing

_Sorry it's taken me so long to get this out, I've been seriously lacking in motivation to do anything really. I finished this tonight, and I really haven't slept for a while, so feel free to bash it, I would judge. I'd like to say this now, I have exams coming up in about a months time, so I will have even less time to write and even less motivation, but I will try my very hardest to get the next chapter out to you very soon. Remember to review, they make warm and fuzzy inside, but they also given me motivation to write. Thanks._

* * *

><p>The silence was killing her. It had been 30 minutes since Josh had arrived at her door and when she had cried all over him. 30 minutes of complete silence. Dylan had, had enough. She stood up sharply, Josh's head snapping up to follow her as she crossed her room. She pulled a box out from her vast bookcase, pausing to wipe some dust off the lid, she move to sit in the middle of the floor, and looked at Josh, who took the silent invitation to sit beside her, her hand still lying on top of the box.<p>

"This box holds everything I've tried so hard to hide, this box is what remains of me in junior high. I want to share this with you, Josh, I want you to share the contents of this box with the audience of your film." Dylan looked at the box with a sad smile, remembering how her mother had told her, that she should never to pretend to be someone she wasn't. Although not long after she had died, that is exactly what Dylan did, she pretended to be someone she wasn't, and all in name of popularity. Dylan pushed the box towards Josh, who still hadn't said a word, he opens the box and smiled. There on the top of the bundle of pictures, report cards, old family videos and drawings, was a picture of Dylan with her mom, 2 weeks before she died. Her mom looked ill but happy; Dylan was lying beside her, laughing away, not a care in the world, her dad had clearly taken the picture. This was probably one of the last pictures Dylan had of her and her mom, Josh couldn't understand why she would hide it, but at the same he could understand, she didn't want to be reminded of who she used to be, and this was one huge big reminder. A reminder that despite everything her mother had told Dylan, she changed anyway, all because she couldn't bare to be the same girl any more especially after loosing as someone as important as her mother. Looking further into the box, Josh found old report cards with straight A's and glowing reports from teachers, there were lots of pictures of Dylan and her mom, some of Dylan and her dad; but the strangest thing was there was more picture of Dylan and Amy than the others put together.

Dylan could see the confusion written all over Josh's face, as he found photograph after photograph of Dylan and Amy looked happy, and like best friends. "We used to be friends, the best of. After mom died, I stopped wanting to be her friend, I wanted to changed, so I pushed her away, and latched on to the idea, that if I was popular I would be happy...I'm still waiting to be happy." Dylan was looking at her hands, her eyes glistening with tears again. "I never meant to hurt Amy, I just couldn't...She reminded me of days when my mom was healthy, when she would take us to the park, and we would run around...I miss Amy, but I just can't go back to being that girl completely, because if I did..." she trailed off. She glanced up at Josh, who still hadn't said a word, he had a smile on his face that seemed to make his eyes glitter. Dylan never realised how pretty his eyes were..."WOW!" She thought. "Where did THAT come from?" Her head shot down as she absent mindedly drew patterns into her plush carpet.

When Josh finally spoke, she felt like a huge weight had been taken off her chest; he wasn't going to judge her, and he wasn't going to laugh at her. "This is pretty cool Dyl, it will help loads with the film, and it will really show a softer side to you. I think the audience will love it, and if I'm being honest, then I think it will really help with your Blossom Queen campaign." He smiled over at her, she could feel her face heating up, there was something about him, that made her feel strange, but strange in a good way.

"Come with me, I wanna show you something." She pulled him to his feet, and dragged him towards the kitchen, his laugh following them through the large, almost empty house. He tightened his grip on her hand, and she had to fight to keep her face straight, because just doing something as simple as holding hands with Josh, made her stomach do summer-salutes.

* * *

><p>After completely destroying the kitchen, they sat at the glass table, and shared a 'Everything But The Kitchen Skin Sundae'. Dylan got Josh to open up about his crush on Amy, which made her feel strangely jealous, but she just pegged it off as too much sugar. She offered to help him with his appearance, but he denied say he wasn't going to be another one of her fashion projects, although even after pouting for a good 15 minutes while Josh attempted to try and clean the kitchen, she realised that he wasn't going to budge on the change...yet. Dylan help Josh finish cleaning the kitchen to the best of their abilities, although it still looked dirty, and she knew that Marta would have it cleaned in no time, but she felt good knowing that she had help her in some way.<p>

Glancing at the clock, Dylan gasped, "Josh, it's almost 2am, shouldn't you be getting home? Not that I'm saying you have to or anything, but won't your mom be worried or something?" Josh's eyes widened, "No..no..no..no..no!" He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and looked at the screen, "21 missed calls, 4 voice-mails, and 13 text messages..I'm screwed."

I'm sorry Josh, I didn't mean to get you into trouble, I didn't even think about the time, I was just having fun."

"Hey Dyl, it's okay, she'll just be worried, I'll be fine..But I think it would be best if I left now, or there will be no film, cause my mother will have killed me." He laughed, grabbing his bag and putting it over his shoulder, and grabbing the box of pictures Dylan had given him.

"I'll give your tee-shirt back to you tomorrow, Marta will have it washed and dried by then, I would have done it, but the last time I tried to use the washing machine,I flooded the utility room. She walked Josh to the door. There was a slight awkward pause before Josh gave her a one armed hug, and pressed his lips to her temple.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah? We can spend study hall putting together some of the clips we have, I'd really like to have you involved in the editing aspect of the film too." He looked directly into her eyes, and she knew her face was burning red. She nodded back at him, not trusting her voice, as she knew if she spoke, she would just squeak at him. He turn on his heels, and jogged towards his car, she watched him pull out of her driveway, and stared as his rear-view lights disappeared into the distance. Dylan made sure everything was locked up, and that the security system was on, before returning to her room, where she fell onto her bed with the biggest smile ever. She pulled herself up, and went about her nightly routine, before collapsing into bed, and falling asleep almost instantly, dreaming about the boy with the camera, who in a few short days had stolen her heart.

* * *

><p>As Dylan was drifting off to sleep, her phone buzzed beside her head, groaning, she blindly reached over for it, wonder what her friends would need at this time of night. Her heart skipped a beat, as she could see Josh's name on her slightly blurry screen. She opened the message and smile instinctively.<p>

**Hey Dyl, that's me home. My mom just finished squashing me to death, and lecturing me at the same time, about how if I was going to be out this late again to call first; it was pretty funny, but I think she broke a few ribs..haha! Anyway, I had fun tonight, you're not at all how I expected, you're more human than I though! Haha!**

**Night, sweet dreams (Although I'm still slightly buzzed after that sundae, I don't think I've eaten that much sugar in years!)**

**Josh x**

Dylan smiled at the screen, she was jealous of Josh's close relationship with his mum, and wished that her and her dad could have something like that. She typed back slowly, thanking the person who came up with predictive text.

**I'm glad your home safe, I hope she wasn't TOO mad, and that your ribs are fine. I had fun too, more fun than I've had in a while actually. I'm pretty buzzed too, but I'm just used to it, I suppose. Didn't you know Josh? I'm an alien from the planet Mars! Haha!**

**Night, you have sweet dreams too, well you should after all that sugar!**

**Dylan x**

* * *

><p><em>I know it's pretty rough, I looked over it several times, and I'm KINDA happy with it, but I know it isn't going to get any better. Thanks for reading, and remember...<strong>REVIEW!<strong>_**  
><strong>


	3. TeeShirt and Kisses

Tee-shirts and kisses.

_I'm sorry that this chapter has taken so long to be uploaded, but I've had exams, and I've just finished high school; so writing hasn't exactly been the first thing on my mind. But its summer now so, I'll be able to update more frequently. I'm only probably going to add another chapter or two this story, there is only so far I can stretch this plot. I know Josh seems a little OOC, but this is fan-fiction. I'm creating these characters in a way that I think will influence the story. If you don't like it then don't read this story. I know there are a lot of grammar mistakes, and I'm sorry; but there is only so many times that I can read this chapter before I want to pull my hair. I'm looking for a BETA if anyone wants to volunteer, if so, message me please._

* * *

><p>It was definitely a struggle to get up the next morning, although going to sleep at 2am with a sugar high does that to a person. Dylan knew she didn't look her best, but deep down she didn't care; she had, had so much fun with Josh and that definitely made up for the dark circles under her eyes. Dylan practically skipped out the door this morning, with Marta looking thoroughly amused. It had been a while since Dylan had danced about the kitchen with Marta, singing along to the radio.<p>

As Dylan pulled into the school parking lot, she spotted Josh across the lot surrounded by his friends, he look tired too, but the smile on his face definitely made up for it. Dylan wanted to go over and say hi, but Hannah and Lola had dragged her away, gossiping about a sophomore girl called Darla. They clearly didn't know about her break-up with Asher, and they didn't notice that she was barely listening to them, only offering small contributions to the conversation. They did however find out about her break-up with Asher, 10 minutes later as they watched Nicole Patterson walk right up to him in the middle of the hallway and kiss him; personally Dylan though she was looking for more a reaction from her, apparently the wave and smile that Dylan sent her, didn't exactly brighten her day.

Dylan was almost thankful when the bell rang for lunchtime, she could finally talk to Josh, she'd been trying to talk to him all morning, but Hannah and Lola were always pulling her away to talk about the next unfortunate fashion victim that they had found. She practically dragged Hannah and Lola to the cafeteria, where she watched Nicole sit in her seat, and a feeling of dread spread through her stomach, there was only two available seats left on "The Ramp" and Nicole knew that because she sent a smug look her way as Hannah and Lola sat down, they both realised what was had happened as soon as they had sat down, they sent her apologetic looks, but Dylan knew as well as they did, they weren't moving for anything. The whole cafeteria was waiting, holding its breath almost to see how Dylan would react, and what her next move would be. Dylan squared her shoulders, smiled at Nicole before walking confidently over to Josh and setting her tray down next to him. She watched a smile spread over Josh's face, as the rest of the cafeteria's jaws dropped including Josh's friends; while everyone on "The Ramp" gasped in horror. Dylan smiled at Josh, before taking a bite of her salad. The entire cafeteria was silent, as if they wanted to hear what someone as popular as Dylan and film geek like Josh would talk about. Dylan ignored them, she was talking to Josh, and as cheesy as it sounded, she was happy.

"I had fun last night. I don't think I've eaten that much sugar in ages," Dylan laughed, tossing her curls over her shoulder.  
>Josh's face lit up, "I swear I thought my mum was going to snap me in half with the force of that hug, she said if I was going to be out all night to call at least, or let her meet the girl I was with."<br>Dylan cocked her head to the side and grinned, "Meeting the parents already, Josh? Bit fast isn't it?"  
>Josh's eyes sparkled, he knew exactly what she was doing, she was creating gossip, and he was going to play along. "Bit fast? After last night, really Dyl?" Josh winked at her. "I feel like I should ask you to marry me or something." Only Dylan and Josh knew that nothing had happened last night, apart from ingesting a lot of ice cream and some crying. A light bulb when off over Dylan's head, she reached down and pulled a white tee-shirt out of her bag, washed and dried, courtesy of Marta. "You left this at mine last night." Dylan tossed the tee-shirt over the table. Josh caught it, and shoved it into his bag. "Thanks Dyl, I had to explain to my mom when I got in at 2, why I was missing my tee-shirt, I made up some story about you crying all over it, and getting it covered in mascara, I think she believed me." Josh's eyes were sparkling with mither as their little prank escalated into something big.<p>

Everyone watched in horror as Asher sent his lunch tray flying and stormed out of the cafeteria. The awkward silence that followed was cut short by the laughter coming from Josh and Dylan who high-fived. Hannah's face screwed up in confusion. "I don't...get it?" Hannah said slowly, clearly voicing what everyone in the cafeteria was thinking. Dylan looked over at her friend, and smiled. "Nothing happened last night, Han, it was a joke." Hannah's brow furrowed in confusion as she went back to her lunch. "But why did you say something did happen?" "For fun Han, besides Asher's reaction was just what we were looking for." Dylan smiled at her slightly dim friend, neither of Dylan's friends had the same sense of humour she did, nor did they understand her jokes. Josh's friends just stared in shock unsure as to what they had just witnessed. The rest of lunch passed relatively uneventful, although everyone kept shooting glances at Josh and Dylan, who seemed to be in their own little world, laughing and talking as though no one else existed. Asher returned 10 minutes after he stormed out, looking severely pissed off, he was glaring at the back of Dylan's head after Nicole had filled him in, especially the part when Dylan had told Hannah that nothing had happened.

After school had ended, Dylan had met Josh at his locker, so they could film some more scenes for his/her film. "Not more shopping footage please? I think we have several hours' worth of that!" Dylan giggled, "No, no more filming me shopping, I want to show you something." They walked towards Josh's car, laughing and talking about the film.  
>Dylan had Josh drive to the cemetery, Dylan was unusually quiet throughout the whole journey, Josh didn't force her to talk, and he knew how painful this would be for her, even if he couldn't understand how much. After they arrived, they walked to a simple white marble headstone, where Dylan sank to her knees, a few stray tears sliding down her cheeks. She sniffed before saying, "Mom, this is Josh; he's helping my creating a film for my Blossom Queen campaign, he's going to help me win; just like you won when you were my age." Josh sank down towards Dylan; he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him, allowing her to cry on his shoulder. He cleared his throat before saying, "Hi Mrs Schoenfield, you have an extraordinary daughter. She is definitely Blossom Queen material; I'm almost positive that she is going to win! But I have to ask, this obsession with shoes? Has it always affected her? I mean how many pairs of shoes does one girl need to own? Your daughter has hundreds of pairs of shoes, and I'm not exaggerating when I say HUNDREDS of pairs. Dylan laughed against his shoulder, pushing herself off him, "HEY! There is nothing wrong with having a lot of shoes! I like my feet to look pretty." She bumped her shoulder against his, sending him a silent thank you. "Yeah well you don't need that many shoes to make your feet look pretty! You can only wear one at a time! So having that many, doesn't mean anything!" Dylan stuck her tongue out at him, before glancing at her mom's headstone. "Don't listen to him, mom, he only has one pair of shoes. Plus he's a boy; they never understand our love for shoes!" Josh cough, and hide a smile before muttering, "And we never will."<p>

After filming for half an hour, Josh and Dylan packed up his equipment and started walking back towards his car, "Thanks Josh, for talk to her, I always feel like I'm going mad whenever I try speaking to her, I mean it's only usually crazy people talk to the dead." Josh glanced at her, "It's not crazy for wanting her to stay in your life, and loads of people still talk to their loved ones, even after they've died." Dylan was silent for the remaining duration of their walk; they packed the equipment in silence. "Are you okay, Dyl? You've been quiet, and that's not normal for you." Dylan smiled, before nodding, looking up into Josh's eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine Josh, just been thinking about a lot." She replied in a small voice before leaning against the trunk of the car. Josh glanced at her out of the corner of his eye; her face looked to be in deep concentration as if she was debating with something. "Dyl?" He nudged her, with his shoulder. Her head popped up, eyes wide. "Yeah?" "You sure you're ok? I mean you're kind of out of it…severely." Dylan could hear the concern in his voice; she steeled her nerves before nodding. "I'm fine, I'm just…nervous." She'd never seen someone look so confused in her life. "Nervous? Why on earth are you nervous Dylan?" Dylan moved so she was looking at him, "Because, I'm going to do this."

Before Josh could reply, Dylan stood up on her tip toes, and pressed her lips against his. Josh stood frozen for a couple of seconds, Dylan had started to pull away; before wrapping his arms around her waist, and pulling her flush against him. Dylan buried her hands in his hair, her stomach filled with butterflies, their kissing growing more heated as it went on. Dylan was eventually sitting on the trunk with her legs wrapped around Josh's waist. She was thankful for wearing shorts today, in fact she was thanking every God, she could think of, for her wardrobe choice. After a while, oxygen became a necessity, and they pulled away. Dylan looked into Josh's eyes, a smile spreading slowly across her face, "WOW!" Josh's smile seemed to match hers, he brushed some hair out of her face before muttering, "Wow, indeed Dyl. Wow indeed."

* * *

><p><em>Well? What do you think? Not bad for 2 days of work? I've read this chapter over 4 times, fixed any little mistakes that I can see. But please point out anymore that you can find. I love reading your reviews, they make me smile, even the flames, because you care enough to review!<em>  
><em><strong>REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY.<strong>_

_Thanks for reading this chapter; I will definitely work on getting the next one out sooner! Promise._

_Mia x_


	4. Trust

_Yeah, I know…I'm bad at updating, but I've been having issues with getting in college, and I was in the middle of no-where for a week, so I couldn't even upload. I am REALLY sorry, but better late than never right?  
>Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or even read this story, it has done better than I ever thought it would, and it has made me such a better writer, and I love each and every one of you.<em>

_So here it is, the FINAL chapter of "Trust is a Funny Thing" enjoy, and REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>If you had asked Dylan one month ago if this is how she thought her Blossom Queen campaign would have turned out, she would laughed in your face, before tossing her curls over her shoulder and making her way towards the ramp or the nearest shoe store; depending on where you asked her. Never would she have thought that she would be UNDER Josh Rosen in the middle of a VERY heated make-out session. They had started out editing the film, but they were in the honeymoon phase of their relationship, so they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Dylan broke away from Josh's lips trying to catch her breath, but that was proving harder than expected, especially when Josh started to trail his lips down her neck. Dylan repressed a groan before pushing Josh's shoulders, "Easy there you goof, take a break and have some oxygen." Josh kissed her nose before moving back towards his computer, so that he could continue to edit the film. Dylan watched the different clips flash up on screen; this is when she realised how much her life had really changed. And she couldn't be any happier, although things had changed.<p>

Asher refused point blank to even look in her direction, he had flaunted Nicole at her for a couple of weeks, before he got bored of her too; Dylan felt the justice as he dumped her in the middle of the cafeteria. Nicole had tried to blame it on Dylan, saying that he was cheating on her with Dylan. Dylan had just looked at her then glanced down at her right hand which was intertwined with Josh's left one, and raised her perfectly sculpted eyebrow in Nicole's direction. Nicole looked at Dylan like she was something unpleasant on the bottom of her thousand dollar shoe, before stamping her foot like a three year old and storming out, sobbing loudly as she went, and her cheerleading friends running after her like little lap dogs.  
>She had also repaired her friendship with Hannah and Lola, she realised that treating them like dirt wasn't the best, so they spent a lot more time doing things that they wanted to do instead of always doing what Dylan wanted to do. Although Dylan usually spent all her time with Josh, they had a standing dinner together every Tuesday.<br>Dylan also repaired things with Amy, they weren't as close as they used to be, but they weren't strangers anymore, they spent as much time as they could together, but Amy's music kept her pretty busy, but they Skyped most nights and texted each other regularly.  
>And Josh? He had become a permanent fixture in her life.<p>

Dylan knew it was cheesy, but Josh honestly made her happy, sure he was still the world's biggest goof ball, and he still called her a drama queen or a diva when she had to be knocked down a couple of pegs. Her dad and Josh had bonded over old movies, and Dylan really enjoyed spending time with Josh's mum, they always made interesting things to eat, although some of it ended up as Mouse's dinner. It was nice to be able to have a mother-like figure, she loved Josh's mum. Sure no-one could replace her own mother but it was nice to be able to talk to someone. Dylan had even been getting along with Katie, her dad's girlfriend, they had gone on a couple of shopping trips together, and Dylan liked her style, it was quirky.

* * *

><p>Dylan buried her face in Josh's arm as the town watched her running after Asher and bad mouth her friends behind their backs, she knew she would be getting some pretty dirty looks, so she focused completely on the checked pattern of Josh's shirt, she heard Josh's soothing voice fill the theatre, saying that everyone can change, and that popularity was a state of mind and nothing something people are born with. She glanced and cringed, he had caught her doing some pretty stupid things; like dancing round her kitchen with Marta or jumping up and down with her dad because she had got another A in a project. He had also filmed some pretty private moments between the two of them. The screen was filled with Dylan standing wearing nothing but Josh's tee-shirt with mused hair, and pink lips, smiling at him like he was the best thing she had ever seen in her life, her own laugh filled the room, as she took the camera from a protesting Josh to show him, and the audience could see Josh's built chest. Dylan glanced at her dad, who gave her a look that basically said, "We will be having words." Dylan cringed, the sex talk from her dad was not something she was looking forward too, and she knew the basics! She even got an A- in Health class.<p>

Of course, Josh's film once the film festive, although the judges weren't thrilled about the partial nudity, but even they couldn't find a reason not to give first place to Josh.

The film also helped Dylan win Blossom Queen, she walked in the hall with Josh's arm wrapped round her waist, and she smiled up at him, and smoothed down the sides of her dress…her mother's dress. She could see her dad smiling in the distance, his eyes looked a little misty, but he was happy. She was happy.

Clearly a lot can happen when you trust the right person to film your life, it can change completely and you can even fall in love.

_FIN._

* * *

><p><em>Review please, they make me smile, and believe me when I say I need to smile right about now.<em>


End file.
